


Would You Beg For Me?

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Dom Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Alec Lightwood, Vampire King Magnus Bane, Vampire Queen Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: Alec steals Magnus' crown for a night.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	Would You Beg For Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myulalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 30  
> Thank you to Myu for helping me with the idea and letting me write it even though she's gonna write it too and I can't wait to read it when she does.

Magnus is frustrated when he makes his way towards the room he shares with Alexander after a rough day. Meetings and demands had kept him away from his husband all day and, on top of it, he’d somehow misplaced his crown sometime after his mid-morning break. Of course, misplaced wasn’t the right words because he was sure he’d left it on the arm of his throne when he’d stepped away, only to find it missing upon his return.

It wasn’t essential, of course, and he only wore is for very specific meetings, but the fact that it was suddenly gone was upsetting. Especially because he’d hoped to wear it to his meeting with the Seelie Queen, who was overly attached to her own crown. Instead, he’d had to magic himself a new crown which he’d shattered against a wall afterwards in a fit of anger. And now he had to worry about a potential thief inside the palace walls. 

He’s looking forward to seeing his husband, hoping Alexander can provide a bit of comfort, can be the softness Magnus always seeks after a rough day. He gets something entirely different when he steps into their shared bedroom. 

Alec is reclining on their bed, naked except for a very familiar crown sitting atop his head, slightly askew. He’s reading a book, legs crossed at the ankles, leaning back against the headboard like he hasn’t a care in the world. 

“So _that’s_ where my crown went,” Magnus practically growls, shutting the door behind him with a bit of easy magic.

Alec’s lips tilt in a bit of a smirk and Magnus inhales sharply as he processes just how stunning Alec looks like this. All splayed out on display for Magnus, confidence radiating from him, dark hair curling over his forehead, mark shining on his wrist. He sets the book aside and straightens up slightly. “You’re back.”

“And you have something that belongs to me,” Magnus says, stepping closer. Alec meets him halfway, standing at the edge of the bed. Magnus tugs him in for a slow, deep kiss, brushing his hands over Alec’s exposed skin. When he reaches one hand up to retrieve his crown, Alec catches his wrist and pulls back. There’s a devious light in his eye that has Magnus tingling. The last time Alec looked at him like _that,_ he’d withheld Magnus’ orgasm until he’d already come twice. 

“You can have it back later,” Alec starts, his voice low. “But right now, I’m in charge, understand?”

Magnus pauses, deliberating. It would be easy enough to steal his crown back, to punish Alec for being a brat, but that’s not what he needs tonight. He needs to finally release the control and authority he’s been wielding like a weapon all day. He needs to give himself utterly to Alec and he has a feeling his queen has realized this. 

It makes Magnus soft to be reminded, once again, how much Alec cares for him. He nods, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Alec’s lips in thanks. “Yes, your highness.”

With his body completely bare, Alec can’t hide his reactions, the way his cock twitches at the words, the heavy breath he takes. Magnus forces himself back, to keep from touching Alec. He sinks to his knees instead, kneeling before his queen, lacing his hands behind his back. 

He knows just how vulnerable he’s making himself right now and he’d never trust anyone but his husband with this. The fire in Alec’s eyes warms his soul and he’s assured, once again, that he’d chosen the perfect person to spend eternity with. 

Alec’s fingers trail the side of his face softly, a gentle touch that Magnus leans into. Alec looks amazing in _his_ crown. 

“Get rid of your clothes,” Alec demands. A shiver goes through Magnus at the order, knowing Alec could easily magicking his clothes away and yet he’s asking Magnus to do it, seeing what Magnus will do to be good for him. 

Magnus waves a hand, leaving him as naked as Alec, more so in fact as he has no crown. 

“Beautiful,” Alec breathes, fingers brushing Magnus’ cheek, down to his lips. Magnus licks at them, resisting the urge to let his fangs come out so he can bite into Alec’s finger. Alec would love it, he knows, but it would also mean ending this beautiful scene Alec has crafted for them and Magnus isn’t ready for that yet. 

Alec’s hand leaves Magnus’ face, taking his own cock in hand, stroking himself to full hardness while Magnus watches with interested. Alec brings his dick to Magnus’ lips. “Suck.”

Magnus eagerly obeys, leaning forward and taking as much of Alec into his mouth as he can, lapping and sucking with enthusiasm. He loves the taste of Alec’s skin, the weight of Alec’s cock on his tongue. Alec lets out breathless little swears above him and Magnus doubles down on his efforts, doing everything he can to get Alec to lose control. 

Before he succeeds, Alec is lacing a hand in Magnus’ hair and drawing him back. Magnus mourns the loss, looking up at Alec for an answer to the question he hasn’t voiced.

Alec seems to understand, sitting back on the bed as he answers, “I don’t want to come until you’re inside of me.”

The words stir something inside of Magnus and he moans before standing and saying, “Wouldn’t you rather come in me?” 

Alec’s eyes widen. It isn’t something they’ve done yet. “Do you want that?”

Magnus nods, crawling on to Alec’s lap so he can grind their erections together. “Want to feel you inside of me.” He doesn’t always enjoy bottoming, hadn’t for over a century, but things are different with Alec. He knows Alec will be considerate of his needs, will take care of him, putting Magnus even before himself. Now Magnus is desperate to feel Alec’s cock pressing into him, opening him up.

He moves to snap his fingers, to magically stretch and lube himself, but Alec catches his wrist and shakes his head. “We’re doing this the right away.” 

Before Magnus can inquire exactly what that entails, Alec is flipping them on the bed so he’s on his hands and knees over Magnus. Magnus is pressed back onto the bed, left breathless at the display of easy strength, at the way the crown hasn’t shifted from where it’s sitting crookedly on Alec’s hair. He must have used magic, Magnus thinks before Alec is distracting him by summoning a bottle of lube and coating his own fingers in it, moving down Magnus’ body to kneel between his open legs. 

Magnus watches, his heart feeling full, as Alec presses loving kisses to his thighs, a lubed finger circling Magnus’ entrance. “Are you sure?”

“Completely.” Magnus presses into the bed, getting more comfortable, his own cock already hard from the idea of what’s about to happen. “I want you in me. Please, Alec.”

Alec’s pupils are blown wide and he nods, pressing the tip of a finger slowly into Magnus. Magnus gasps at the intrusion before Alec quickly distracts him but swelling down his cock.

Magnus swears and grasps at the blankets at the warmth of Alec’s mouth, at the feeling of Alec inside him. Alec’s fingers are big, long, calloused, and they rub at his inner walls in the best way. 

Alec works slowly, taking his time to stretch Magnus open, switching between sucking on his cock and licking at it or placing soft kisses along his thighs. By the time he’s got three fingers in Magnus, he’s hitting the vampire king’s prostate on every thrust in and Magnus is finding it progressively harder not to come from the feeling of Alec’s hand and mouth.

“That’s enough,” Magnus groans, missing Alec’s mouth when he pulls off Magnus’ cock, but knowing it’s probably for the best as he doesn’t want to come quite yet. “Fuck me.”

Alec hums, pulling out his fingers and leaving Magnus feeling so empty he wants to sob at it, needs Alec to fill him. “Say please,” Alec says as he lubes up his cock. 

Magnus rolls his eyes, but when Alec doesn’t make a move to take things further, he gives an exasperated, “please.”

Alec fixes him with an unimpressed look. “You can do better than that. Just think of my begging whenever you fuck me and do your best impression.” Magnus shivers at that. Alec does have the prettiest way of begging. 

He closes his eyes for a moment before meeting Alec’s gaze. “Please fuck me, your majesty, I need your cock in me, need to feel you, want you to make me feel full, so much I can’t walk for a week, please-”

Alec must think that’s enough because he leans over Magnus, silencing him with a kiss as he lines himself up and pushes into Magnus. Magnus moans at the feeling, scratching nails down Alec’s back not quite hard enough to break skin. He doesn’t want this to be driven by bloodlust. 

It’s hard to focus on anything but the perfect stretch of Alec’s cock, the way it seems to fit as if they were made for this, the wonderful pressure against his prostate. The way Alec isn’t moving. 

“Move,” Magnus whines, already close to coming. He’s not sure if he wants to hold it off longer or give in. He kicks lightly at the back of Alec’s thigh. “Fuck me.”

Alec holds off a little longer, eyes tracing Magnus’ face. “You’re beautiful.”

Magnus sucks in a breath at the gentleness in Alec’s face, the softness in his eyes. Magnus can’t get over Alec’s way of speaking that is composed of such heartfelt honesty, especially when it’s like this. He swallows hard, curling a hand in the hair at Alec’s nape. “I love you, but please, move.”

Alec chuckles, but he obliges, beginning to thrust, adjusting his angle each time until he’s nailing Magnus’ prostate. Magnus clings to him, sure he’s never felt _this good_ ever before. 

“I’m going to come,” Alec says, sometime later, reaching a hand down towards Magnus’ cock. 

Magnus bats Alec’s hand away. “I’m right there with you.”

Alec’s eyes widen but he nods, quickening his pace, his grip on Magnus’ hips tightening. Magnus tugs him down for a kiss that’s really just exchanging air and the hot press of lips, both of them too distracted by their impending orgasms to kiss properly. 

When Alec comes with Magnus’ name on his lips, breathing it like a prayer, Magnus follows him over the edge, shouting as he dirties their stomachs. 

Alec collapses on him not long after, easily cleaning their mess with a bit of magic. He takes off the crown, placing it softly on Magnus’ head. 

Magnus rolls his eyes, removing it and magicking it back to where it belongs. He holds Alec tighter. “You look good in a crown.”

“You should get me one, as your queen,” Alec says, words slurring slightly, curling into Magnus. 

Magnus considers it. “You look good in _my_ crown.”

Alec chuckles, but doesn’t protest, and they soon fall asleep cuddled together in the center of their bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. 


End file.
